


Siren Song on the Sea

by caramel_ICE_cream (cheriemelody)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriemelody/pseuds/caramel_ICE_cream
Summary: Sirens were supposed to be dangerous, especially when they seduced listeners with their voices. Masumi could not bring herself to care. Her only wish at that moment was to draw nearer to the source of that lovely voice. After all, it brought to mind the voice of the girl she loved.





	Siren Song on the Sea

“I can’t sing,” Yuzu admitted. 

With a blush, she glanced downwards at her food on the table.

“Wait, what?” Masumi responded, surprised. 

They were sitting outside at a nice cafe, coming up with ideas for a party. Since the Maiami championship had ended the previous day, Yuzu had volunteered to plan a party to celebrate. After all, the winners all happened to be close friends of hers. Immediately after she learned about this, Masumi volunteered as well. (Of course, it wasn’t just an excuse for her to spend more time with Yuzu.) 

Even after a while, Masumi continued to stare at Yuzu in disbelief, unable to see how a girl as pretty as her couldn’t sing.  _ A lot of pretty girls can’t sing properly,  _ Masumi corrected herself,  _ but this is Yuzu we’re talking about. Her favorite subject to talk about is music for crying out loud! _

Yuzu started squirming in her seat, blushing even more. Finally, she elaborated, “I know that it seems like I love music, and I do, but I really go off tune when I sing.”

Masumi felt a little dejected, since she wanted to hear Yuzu sing, but it wasn’t the end of the world, she guessed. “Well, I guess karaoke isn’t really an option then.”

“Oh, wait!” Yuzu panicked. “No, it’s still an option. Hearing everyone else sing would be great. It’s just that, you really wouldn’t want to hear me sing.”

_ I’ve never seen her that jumpy before. Is she that self-conscious about this? _

“I guess that’s true,” Masumi muttered. She did want to sing with Yuzu, though. Despite Yuzu’s claims about the quality of her singing, she still wanted to hear how she sounded. “But,” she added, “just so you know, I would still be happy singing along with you.”

Yuzu sighed, “Ah, but…”

“W-, Wait!” Masumi stuttered, waving her hands in front of her. “Yeah, sorry, you don’t have to sing. It’s fine! It’s fine.”

She didn’t mean for Yuzu to get dejected! Why was she like this when next to Yuzu? When snarking at Hokuto, Masumi felt as smooth and cool as a polished gemstone, but she felt like she was constantly messing up when talking to her.

Yuzu smiled wistfully. “It’s fine. Here, let’s talk about other events we could do instead if we don’t end up choosing karaoke.”

While the two worked on their event plans, all Masumi could think about was how wrong that smile was and how sad her eyes were.

* * *

 

Masumi walked on the moonlit beach. Sometimes, the clouds cast shadows on the sand and the ocean. Where the moonlight hit the sea, it glowed. The sea breeze gently caressed Masumi, and her hair was swept around. As she closed her eyes, she heard a faint melody that was carried over by the breeze. A beautiful voice. A beautiful song. A beautiful night as accompaniment. 

_ Masumi, have you ever heard of sirens? _

Her father’s words? She opened her eyes in remembrance. The scene around her was too enchanting for it to not have been influenced by a siren’s presence. There was a warmth to the voice, though, which perhaps meant that the owner of the voice was not fully a siren. 

Sirens were supposed to be dangerous, especially when they seduced listeners with their voices. Masumi could not bring herself to care. Her only wish at that moment was to draw nearer to the source of that lovely voice. After all, it brought to mind the voice of the girl she loved. It was at moments as these that she could finally admit to herself that, yes, she was in love with her. 

After walking toward the source in a trance, she eventually saw the siren. The siren sang to her heart’s content as waves of melodies mesmerized Masumi. Masumi remained there, awed at the concert the diva gave only to herself. Masumi knew she would be content if she stayed there listening to her for hours.

So she did.

However, even the grandest of concerts must end. As she reached the climax of the ballad with a crescendo, she, with closed eyes, spread her arms and poured her whole soul into the song, all the way until the final note.

After it ended, Masumi came to her senses.

“Yuzu?” 

The siren abruptly turned around and realized that she had an audience all along. 

“Liar.” Masumi smiled. “You sang the most beautiful songs I have ever heard.”

Yuzu raised her eyes in surprise. “I- Masumi? How long were you standing there?”

She smirked. “Almost an entire concert.”

She faltered, however, when she saw Yuzu looking down at her feet, looking dejected. She mused, “I never saw you as a sappy type, which was stupid to think because you literally gave me a rose after I beat you in the tournament…”

Her voice was soft, but even from that distance, Masumi could clearly hear every word she said. Masumi drew closer, unable to understand why Yuzu seemed so sad. She clearly wasn’t sad about the quality of her voice, so why? 

Yuzu suddenly rose her head and stared at Masumi with determined eyes. The same eyes that made Masumi start to fall a little bit in love with her. “Do you realize that you’re dreaming right now?”

“What do you mean?” Masumi stopped short of meeting Yuzu. “This is a dream?”

She looked around her. Everything seemed real. If anything, it was all too vivid. But what was this place? How did she get here? 

Oh. 

“Now do you see? Everything you saw here, it was all just a dream.”

Masumi stared back in confusion. Even if it were a dream, something told her that this was still not meant to be taken lightly. “I’m not sure.”

Yuzu insisted, “Yes, this is just a dream.”

_ This world is not the only world that exists, Masumi. While we humans can only exist in this world, sirens are not bound by the same limitations as we are. Sometimes, however, we may dream of living in the world that sirens live in.  _

The words of her father came to her again.

“I’m probably sleeping now, but this isn’t just a dream. Sorry, Yuzu, but you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Yuzu sighed and conceded. “Well, looks like I can’t convince you.”

Something still seemed off about Yuzu’s actions. “Why did you try to convince me that this isn’t reality?”

“Because I’m a siren! You must have realized by now!” 

Time froze still. Yuzu looked back down. Masumi couldn’t really think of how to reply. All she could say was, “Yuzu, I… I really don’t mind, you know. You, being a siren.”

As the silence continued, Yuzu didn’t look up, and Masumi grew more anxious. Why was Yuzu still upset?

Finally, Yuzu spoke up. “The fact that you’re in the dream with me. Do you know what this means?”

The ocean waves continued to crash on the shore. 

Yuzu continued, “You see, even without singing, sirens can use charm magic, even unintentionally. I… I’m not sure… I’m not sure if…”

“Yuzu,” Masumi interrupted. “Wait!”

Masumi couldn’t believe what she heard. Excitedly, she asked, “You, that’s how you feel about me?”

“But, I-”

“I thought you had a crush on Yuya!”

“I did, but-”

Masumi ran down the beach and embraced her. “Charm magic or not, I wouldn’t give this up for anything!”

“...!”

They stood there, near the sea, quietly gazing at each other.

_ Blue, so blue… _

Masumi stared into blue eyes. The blue eyes of the siren who would be the end of her. The eyes glistened, and before either of them knew it, tears fell from those eyes.

“Heh, what was I thinking? Why was I so worried? That you would hate me if you found out? Why didn’t I trust you more?”

“Yuzu, shh, it’s fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic ever, so here ya go.


End file.
